Do You Want to Sing Together 3
by jolly roger brat
Summary: What's more fun than a collection of songs about Sofia and her friends in Enchancia? Even more songs about Sofia and her friends in Enchancia! I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. They're all in this together

**Hello, everybody! It's great to bring you more songs for Sofia and her friends! Funstories643 asked about this song from High School Musical 3, so enjoy your request! I thought they could do this as a celebration song after Sofia and Hugo won the Flying Crown.**

Royal Prep Students: Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on let's have some fun  
Together, we're there for each other every time  
Together, together, come on let's do this right

Hugo: Here and now it's time for celebration  
To finally figure it out  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what it's all about

Sofia: Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong  
We're not the same  
We're different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

All: We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true  
Everybody now!

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, we're there for each other every time  
Together, together, come on let's do this right

James: We're all here  
And speaking out in one voice  
Were going to rock the house  
The party's on, now everybody make some noise  
Come on, scream and shout

Amber: We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all

All: We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Go in sight  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Everyone sing along  
You know really got it going on  
Everyone in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Everyone everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Go in sight  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Everyone everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone


	2. Amber's plea to Sofia

**Theblindwriter95 wanted Amber to sing this classic Dolly Parton song, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe she could sing this during Sofia's first days in the castle, and she's feeling a little jealous of her because of her budding popularity at Royal Prep.**

Amber: Sofie, Sofie, Sofie, Sofia  
I'm begging of you please don't take my friends  
Sofie, Sofie, Sofie, Sofia  
Please don't take them just because you can  
Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of sapphire blue

Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you, Sofia

James talks about you in his sleep  
There's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, Sofia

And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my friends  
But you don't know what they mean to me, Sofia

Sofie, Sofie, Sofie, Sofia  
I'm begging of you please don't take my friends  
Sofie, Sofie, Sofie, Sofia  
Please don't take them just because you can

You could have your choice of friends  
But I could never love again  
They're the only ones for me, Sofia

I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do, Sofia

Sofie, Sofie, Sofie, Sofia  
I'm begging of you please don't take my friends  
Sofie, Sofie, Sofie, Sofia  
Please don't take them even though you can  
Sofie, Sofia


	3. Roland and Miranda's date night duet

**Raven862 asked about this classic West Side Story tune, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Roland and Miranda could sing this as a duet following Roland's solo karaoke song (see the original "Do You Want To Sing Together" chapter "Roland and Miranda's first date").**

The audience cheered wildly as Roland replaced the microphone and sat down again. Miranda smiled at the unexpected, and very creative dedication, and the room started chanting, "More! More!"

"What do you say, Miranda? Shall we give them more?" Roland asked.

Miranda smiled as she found a CD. "Yes, Rollie; I think we should," She picked up the microphone and started the song.

MIRANDA: Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever  
In my eyes, in my words and in everything I do  
Nothing else but you  
Ever

ROLAND: And there's nothing for me but Miranda  
Every sight that I see is Miranda

MIRANDA: Roland, Roland

ROLAND: Always you, every thought I'll ever know  
Everywhere I go, you'll be

ROLAND & MIRANDA: All the world is only you and me

MIRANDA: Tonight, tonight  
It all began tonight  
I saw you and the world went away

Tonight, tonight  
There's only you tonight  
What you are, what you do, what you say

ROLAND: Today, all day I had the feeling  
A miracle would happen  
I know now I was right

ROLAND & MIRANDA: For here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight

Tonight, tonight  
The world is full of light  
With suns and moons all over the place

Tonight, tonight  
The world is wild and bright  
Going mad  
Shooting sparks into space

Today, the world was just an address  
A place for me to live in  
No better than all right

But here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight

Good night, good night  
Sleep well and when you dream  
Dream of me  
Tonight

The song was greeted with wild applause, and Roland and Miranda left the restaurant.


	4. Vivian's Lovely Night

**I guess you could call this Cinderella song a deleted scene from The Secret Love Song after the fairies modified everyone's memories after James ran off. The spell, of course, was cast after James was unmasked so nobody would remember the attack on him, but everyone would remember his song.**

 **Setting: The morning of the second day of the talent show and singing contest. Vivian is telling Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo about the Secret Singer's serenade.**

Vivian: …and it only got sweeter when I saw the tears in his eyes. I didn't mean to make him cry too, but that song was just so pretty!

Hildegard: You're so lucky to have had him sing to you!

Amber (although she knows who the Secret Singer is): Did you find out who he was?

Vivian: No, but I'd love to know who it was so I can thank him!

Cleo: Can you imagine if that happened to you, Hildi?

Hildegard: No, can you, Amber?

Amber: Tell us again what it was like, Vivian!

Vivian: {spoken} I imagine that there's a small staircase  
the spotlight on him, and his recorded music playing...

Hildegard: It looks that way

Cleo: The way you say

Amber: She talks as if she knows.

Vivian: I do not know that this is so  
I only just suppose...  
I suppose that when you enter the auditorium  
And the room itself is floating in the air  
If you're suddenly approached by the masked singer  
You are frozen like a statue on the stair  
You're afraid he'll hear the way your heart is beating  
And you know you mustn't make the first advance.  
You are seriously thinking of retreating  
When you see him take you in his arms to dance...  
{*spoken}  
And when you dance with him, you whirl around so that your feet never  
touch the floor...

Cleo (dreamily): That's right, they don't!

Vivian: And it makes you feel like you weigh nothing at all

Hildegard (just as dreamily): That's right, it does!

Vivian: And then for a few precious moments, you're the only two people in the entire world.  
(sings) A lovely night, a lovely night  
A finer night you know you'll never see  
You meet your prince, a charming prince  
As charming as a prince will ever be.  
The stars in a hazy heaven  
tremble above you  
While he is whispering:  
"Darling I love you"  
You say goodbye, away you fly  
but on your lips you keep a kiss  
All your life you'll dream of this  
Lovely, lovely night.

Hildegard: A lovely night

Cleo: How lovely!

Hildegard: A lovely night

Cleo: How lovely!

Hildegard: A finer night you know you'll never see

Cleo: How lovely.

Hildegard: You meet...

Cleo: Your prince

Hildegard: A charming prince.

Amber: As charming as a prince will ever be.  
The stars in a hazy heaven

Cleo: Tremble above you

Amber: While he is whispering:

Hildegard: "Darling I love you"

Vivian: You say goodbye, away you fly

Amber, Hildegard, Cleo: But on your lips you keep a kiss

Amber: All your life you'll dream of this

Vivian: Lovely,

Hildegard: Lovely,

Cleo: Lovely

Amber/Hildegard/Cleo/Vivian: Lovely night!


	5. Sofia and Hugo go their own way

**Sofia2015 asked about this song from High School Musical 2, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Sofia could sing this to Hugo during their talk in the stable during The Flying Crown, which marks the beginning of their new friendship, or during the aftermath of the tryout race in Just One of the Princes.**

Sofia: Hugo, listen  
I gotta say what's in my mind  
Something about us  
Doesn't seem right these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
Is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok

I've go to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away (Own way)

Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
And I watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to gray  
And it's just too hard to watch it all  
Slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
Gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok

I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

Hugo: What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

Sofia: What about trust?

Hugo: You know I never wanted to hurt you

Sofia: And what about me?

Hugo: What am I supposed to do?

Sofia: I gotta leave, but I'll miss you  
Oh so, I've got to move on and be who I am

Hugo: Why do you have to go?

Sofia: I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

Hugo: I'm trying to understand

Sofia: We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now

Hugo: I want you to stay

Sofia: I gotta go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am

Hugo: What about us?

Sofia: I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

Hugo: I'm trying to understand

Sofia: We might find our place in this  
World someday (World someday)  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way


	6. Plank's Mermaid Style Song

**Isiah02 asked about this well-known Psy song, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe during the final scenes of The Floating Palace, where Sofia, her family, and the mermaids are all getting along, Plank could sing this to Queen Emmaline.**

Plank: Oppa is Mermaid style  
Mermaid style

A girl who is warm and gentle during the day  
A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee  
A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes  
A girl with that kind of twist

I'm a guy  
A guy who is as warm as you during the day  
A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down  
A guy whose heart bursts when night comes  
That kind of guy

Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end

Mermaids: Oppa is Mermaid style, Mermaid style  
Oppa is Mermaid style, Mermaid style  
Oppa is Mermaid style

Plank: Eh- Fishy Lady, Oppa is Mermaid style  
Eh- Fishy Lady oh oh oh oh

A girl who looks quiet but splashes when she swims  
A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes  
A girl who rides the waves but is nicer than a girl who suns herself on rocks  
A sensible girl like that

I'm a guy  
A guy who seems calm but strays when he plays  
A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes  
A guy who has great ideas rather than muscles  
That kind of guy

Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end

Plank: Oppa is Mermaid style, Mermaid style  
Oppa is Mermaid style, Mermaid style  
Oppa is Mermaid style

Eh- Fishy Lady, Oppa is Mermaid style  
Eh- Fishy Lady oh oh oh oh

On top of the swimming man is the flying man, baby baby  
I'm a merman who knows a thing or two  
On top of the swimming man is the flying man, baby baby  
I'm a merman who knows a thing or two

You know what I'm saying  
Oppa is Mermaid style

Eh- Fishy Lady, Oppa is Mermaid style  
Eh- Fishy Lady oh oh oh oh


	7. Roland and Miranda's anniversary duet

**Someone wanted Roland and Miranda to sing this song from All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, so enjoy your request! I thought that they could sing this during their anniversary ball (which of course follows the events of The Curse of Princess Ivy), and like he did for their wedding song, James could accompany them.**

Miranda: I will always be with you,  
Makes no difference where your road takes you to  
Even if we're apart  
Now we're joined at the heart  
Though our moments may be gone  
You and I will still live on

Roland: I will always be with you  
I'll be by your side whatever you do  
All the memories may fade  
But the ones that we made  
Are eternal as a star  
Now I'm part of who you are

Both: And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter  
I'll be in the tears you cry

Roland: 'Cause the way you and I have touched one another

Both: Doesn't end with goodbye

Roland: I will always be with you

Both: Like a guardian-angel constant and true

Miranda: When you're lost in the night

Roland: Lost in the night

Miranda: And you can't see the light

Both: My love will see you through

Roland: I will always be there

Miranda: You'll have me there

Both: I will always be with you

(Instrumental break)

Roland: I will always be with you

Miranda: I will always be with you

Both: Like a guardian-angel constant and true

Miranda: When you're lost in the night

Roland: Lost in the night

Miranda: And you can't see the light

Roland: Can't see the light

Both: My love will see you through

Roland: I will always be there

Miranda: You'll have me there

Both: I will always be with you


	8. A Scrambled Dream

**Raven862 asked about this My Little Pony song, so enjoy your request! I'd also like to thank Niagara14301 for helping come up with the story for this tune.**

 **Setting: Sofia is sick in bed, and in her feverish dream, all her animal friends have been switched around, not quite like what happened in Scrambled Pets, but they're all having an out-of-body experience in each other's bodies (ex: Clover's brain in Minimus' body), but at least they find the antidote right away. And as they give each other the cure, they sing this song.**

Robin: A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see

Robin and Mia: A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend

Clover: Um, hello? Friend trapped inside, remember?

Robin: Minimus needs your help  
He's trying hard, doing what he can

Mia: Would you try, just give it a chance  
You might find that you'll start to understand

Robin and Mia: A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help you see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend.

Clover: Uh, what just happened?

Robin: There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Crackle's trying to make dresses!

Clover: Say no more!  
[sings] Crackle needs your help  
She's trying hard, doing what she can  
Would you try, just give it a chance  
You might find that you'll start to understand

Robin, Mia, and Clover: A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend.

Minimus: [gasps] Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or maybe I'm still having it.

Robin: Minimus, focus! Sofia is about to lose the apple farm. We need Crackle's help!

Minimus: Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we?  
[sings] Sofia is in trouble  
We need to get there by her side  
We can try to do what we can now  
For together we can be her guide

Robin, Mia, Clover, and Minimus: A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light that shines from a true, true friend

Crackle: Woo-hoo! Now that's more like it! What's next?

Robin: Everyone in Dunwiddie is furious. We need the old Sofia back.

Crackle: I'm on it. I know just the thing.  
[sings] The townspeople need you  
They've been sad for a while  
They march around, face a-frown  
And never seem to smile  
And if you feel like helpin'  
We'd appreciate a lot  
If you'd get up there and spread some cheer  
From here to Camelot

Sofia: Come on everyone, I wanna see you SMILE!

Crowd: SOFIA!

Everyone: A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
A friend will be there to help them see  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need  
To see the light! (To see the light!)  
That shines! (That shines!)  
From a true, true friend!

 **As the song ends, Sofia turns over in her sleep, mumbling something about "no more super double chocolate chip cookies after midnight". (This little idea came from chapter 2 of AquaTurquoise's Midnight Hour)**


	9. James' song to Amber and Lyra

**We all know how much Amber loves unicorns, and at the end of Two Princesses and a Baby, she finally got one: Lyra! I thought that maybe when James was on Lyra, he could sing this classic Irish Rovers song to both of them. (And at the same time he gave Amber another gift: he sang in public, and he got another gift too: everyone loved hearing him sing, and they had fun.)**

James: A long time ago, when the Earth was green,  
There was more kinds of animals than you've ever seen.  
They'd run around free while the Earth was being born  
But the loveliest of them all was the unicorn.

Partygoers join in: There was green alligators and long-necked geese  
Some humpty backed camels and some chimpanzees.  
Some cats and rats and elephants, but sure as you're born  
The loveliest of all was the unicorn.

James: Now God seen some sinnin' and it gave Him pain.  
And He said, "Stand back, I'm going to make it rain!"  
He said, "Hey, Brother Noah, I'll tell you what to do  
"Build me a floating zoo  
"And take some of them

James and Partygoers: "Green alligators and long-necked geese  
Some humpty backed camels and some chimpanzees.  
Some cats and rats and elephants, but sure as you're born  
Don't you forget My unicorn."

James: Old Noah was there to answer the call  
He finished up makin' the ark just as the rain started fallin'.  
He marched in the animals two by two,  
And he called out as they went through,  
"Hey Lord,

James and Partygoers: "I got Your green alligators and long-necked geese,  
Some humpty backed camels and some chimpanzees.  
Some cats and rats and elephants, but Lord, I'm so forlorn  
I just can't see no unicorn!"

James: Then Noah looked out through the driving rain  
Them unicorns were hiding, playing silly games.  
Kickin' and splashin' while the rain was pourin',  
Oh, them silly unicorns!

James and Partygoers: There was green alligators and long-necked geese  
Some humpty backed camels and some chimpanzees.

James: Noah cried, "Close the door 'cause the rain is pourin'  
And we just can't wait for no unicorns!"

The ark started moving, it drifted with the tide  
The unicorns looked up from the rocks and they cried.  
And the waters came down and sort of floated them away,  
And that's why you never seen a unicorn to this very day.

(Amber: I'm sorry you had to hear that part, Lyra!)

James and partygoers: You'll see green alligators and long-necked geese,  
Some humpty backed camels and some chimpanzees.  
Some cats and rats and elephants, but sure as you're born,  
You're never gonna see no unicorn!


	10. A Magic Carpet Ride for the Kids

**I guess you could call this classic Steppenwolf tune a deleted song or alternate ending to Two to Tangu. I thought that Zandar and his friends could sing it on the way to the party at Zandar's palace.**

Zandar: I like to dream yes, yes, right between my sound machine  
On a cloud of sound I drift in the night

James joins in: Any place it goes is right  
Goes far, flies near, to the stars away from here

All: Well, you don't know what we can find  
Why don't you come with me little girl  
On a magic carpet ride  
You don't know what we can see  
Why don't you tell your dreams to me  
Fantasy will set you free  
Close your eyes girl, look inside girl  
Let the sound take you away

Sofia: Last night I held Aladdin's lamp  
And so I wished that I could stay

Amber: Before the thing could answer me  
Someone came and took the lamp away  
I looked around, a lousy candle's all I found

Hildegard: Well, you don't know what we can find  
Why don't you come with me little girl  
On a magic carpet ride

Cleo: Well, you don't know what we can see  
Why don't you tell your dreams to me  
Fantasy will set you free  
Close your eyes girl, look inside girl  
Let the sound take you away

All: You don't know what we can find  
Why don't you come with me little girl  
On a magic carpet ride  
You don't know what we can see  
Why don't you tell your dreams to me  
Fantasy will set you free  
Close your eyes girl, look inside girl  
Let the sound take you away


	11. Sofia and Cedric keep holding on

**Raven862 asked about this Avril Lavigne song for when Sofia, Clover, Cedric, and Wormwood face off against Miss Nettle in The Enchanted Feast, so enjoy your request! I also thought that Sofia might also sing this to Cedric to boost his confidence when his spells go awry.**

Sofia: You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold

And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in

[Chorus]  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Cedric: So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side, I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on

Sofia and Cedric: 'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you

Sofia: There's nothing you could say

Cedric: Nothing you could do

Both: There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Sofia: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny

Cedric: Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Both: La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Sofia: Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Cedric: Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you

Sofia: There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth

Cedric: So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Sofia: Keep holding on

Cedric: Keep holding on

Both: There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through


	12. A Rainy Night Sing Along

**I'd like to thank DeucesWild for inspiring me with their story Ron Stoppable Husband Father, and letting me use the idea for this song. Gordon Lightfoot's music is not mine!**

 **Setting: Sofia's room, late at night, and a thunderstorm is raging outside. Clover is with her, and Sofia's trying to calm him down. James and Amber overhear her and come in to see what's going on.**

Sofia: It's okay, Clover; the storm won't last forever.

Amber: Sofia, why would you care if your pet's afraid of thunder?

James: Oh, like Mom and Dad never cared if we were scared by thunder when we were little! And whenever it's raining out, don't you always worry about Praline?

Amber: Well, yes, but…

James: And I know I feel the same way about Eddie Monkey, even though he can sleep through everything. Everyone's scared of something. And don't you remember that song Mom and Dad always sang when we were afraid during storms?

Amber: Which one was that?

James (sings): When it's midnight on the meadow  
And the cats are in the shed  
And the river tells a story  
At the window by my bed  
If you listen very closely  
Be as quiet as you can  
In the yard you'll hear him  
It is the pony man

 **(Unnoticed by the kids, Roland stops outside the door, having heard the song and watches them sing and tend to Clover)**

Amber: Of course! I always loved that song!

(joins in, unaware that Roland is also softly singing along) We're always there to greet him  
When he tumbles into town  
He leads a string of ponies  
Some are white and some are brown  
And they never seem to kick or bite  
They only want to play  
And they live on candy apples  
Instead of oats and hay

James: And when we are assembled  
He gives a soft command  
And we climb aboard our ponies  
As in a row they stand  
Then down the road we gallop  
And across the fields we fly  
And soon we all go sailing off  
Into the midnight sky

Sofia: Mom's sung this to me too!

(sings as she strokes Clover) And as we gaily rock along  
Beside a ripplin' sea  
There's Tom 'n Dick 'n Sally  
And Mary Jo and me  
And the pony man is leading  
Cause he's travelled here before  
And he gives a whoop and a holler  
At Mr. Moon's front door

James (scratching Clover behind the ears): And then we stop to rest a while  
Where the soda river glides  
Up to the slip comes a pirate ship  
To take us for a ride  
And the pony man's the captain  
And the children are the crew  
And we go in search of treasure  
And laugh the whole night through

Amber (stroking Clover as he falls asleep): And when the hold is filled with gold  
And the sails begin to strain  
And the deck's piled high with apple pie  
We head for port again  
And down the whirling starcase  
So swift our ponies fly  
And we're safely in our beds again  
When the sunbeams kiss the sky

James/Amber/Sofia: When it's midnight on the meadow  
And the cats are in the shed  
And the river tells a story  
At the window by my bed  
If you listen very closely  
Be as quiet as you can  
In the yard you'll hear him  
It is the pony man

 **Unnoticed by the kids, Roland sneaks back to his and Miranda's room.**


	13. Wormwood strikes out on his own

**Raven862 asked about this song from Return of Jafar, so enjoy your request! I also thought it was high time Wormwood had a song (sorry for the _long_ wait, Wormy!). I thought it might be kind of fun for him to use this song to blow off some steam when he's trying to put up with Cedric and one of his schemes.**

Wormwood: That's it!  
I've had it!  
I hate to be dramatic,  
But it's time for me to fly the coop  
Terrific!  
Fine!  
I'm drawin' the line  
Before I wind up in a raven soup!  
I was a fool to let you run the show  
I'm cuttin' ya loose, pal!  
Look out below!  
Arrividerci!  
C'est la vie!  
Hope all goes well!  
I'm lookin' out for me!

Okay! I'm little,  
Been playin' second fiddle,  
And I don't get no respect  
I turn the other cheek,  
But this busted beak  
Is the only thanks that I get!  
I never found a friend that I can trust  
They promise caviar,  
And leave me eatin' dust!  
That's some reward for loyalty  
From here on in,  
I'm lookin' out for me!  
Oh, I don't need nobody else  
I'll never fail  
I'll cover my own tail  
I can take care of myself!

You know, it just don't pay  
To give a hoot  
I'm givin' all my heart  
What do I get?  
Da boot!  
I'm through with that,  
I'm flappin' free  
From here on in,  
I'm lookin' out for me!


	14. The girls believe in love

**Niagra14301 asked about this song from Mirror Mirror, so enjoy your request! I thought Sofia could sing it about Cedric or James, depending on the story you're reading. I also thought Vivian could sing it about James, Amber could sing it about Desmond, or Miranda could sing it about Roland after meeting him for the first time. The possibilities are endless!**

Sofia/Amber/Miranda/Vivian: I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe

I believe

Sofia: In love, love, love, love, love.  
When you can't see the forest or the trees,  
for all the colors of your dreams,  
just turn to friends their help transcends to love, love, love, love, love.

Sofia/Amber/Miranda/Vivian: I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe in love, love.

I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe in love, love, love, love, love.

Sofia: The winter's finally passing on,  
the king is back, the queen is gone,  
come dance with me cause now we're free to love, love, love, love, love.  
Tutu tururu tu tururu...

Sofia/Amber/Miranda/Vivian: I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe in love, love.

I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe in love, love, love, love, love.

Tutu tururu tu tururu...  
Love, love, love!  
Tutu tururu tu tururu...


	15. Buttercups on The Open Road

**Raven862 asked about this song from A Goofy Movie, so enjoy your request! After seeing the newest Sofia episode, Buttercup Amber, I was inspired to make this song from "indoor girl" Amber's point of view before she got the hang of everything the girls did on their hike. Oh, and the Buttercups got to ride in a wagon to save a little hiking time.**

 _[Mrs. Hanshaw whistles, intro]_

 **Mrs. Hanshaw:** Do ya need a break from modern livin'?  
Do ya long to shed your weary load?  
If your nerves are raw  
And your brain is fried,  
Just grab a friend and take a ride  
Together, upon the open road.  
C'mon, Buttercups!

 **Amber:** All in all, I'd rather have detention!  
All in all, I'd rather eat a toad!

 **Sofia:** Yuck!

 **Amber** : Mrs. Hanshaw drives like such a klutz,  
That I'm about to hurl my guts,  
Directly upon the open road!

 **Mrs. Hanshaw:** There's nothin' can upset me,  
'Cause now, we're on our way,  
Our trusty map will guide us straight and true.

 **Amber:** Mom and Dad, please don't forget me,  
I will return someday,  
Though I may be in traction when I do...!

 **Mrs. Hanshaw:** Buttercups relaxin' like the old days,

 **Amber:** _[singing over Mrs. Hanshaw]_ This is worse than dragon breath and acne!

 **Mrs. Hanshaw:** In a buddy-buddy kind of mode.

 **Amber:** _[still singing over Mrs. Hanshaw]_ I'm so mad I think I may explode!

 **Mrs. Hanshaw:** When I see that next hill, I could cry!

 **Amber** : Ya know, that's funny, so could I!

 **Both:** Just bein' out on the open road!

 _[Instrumental]_

 **Female Country Singers:** Howdy, gals,  
Is this the way to Nashville?

 **Chariot Driver:** Watch it, Mac!  
Or you'll be gettin' towed!

 **Prisoner:** I'm in no hurry to arrive,  
'Cause I'll be turnin' sixty-five,  
The next time I sees the open road.

 **Small Man** : Just a week of rest and relaxation!

 **Large Woman:** Yeah!

 **Small Man:** And the odd romantic episode!

 **Amber:** Very odd!

 **Sofia :** Amber!  
And it's off to get star stones or bust!

 **Old Lady:** Look out, you dirtbags, eat my dust!  
From now on, I own the open road!

 **Mrs. Hanshaw:** Just me and all the Buttercups,  
My pipsqueak pioneers.

 **Nuns:** They're driving together westward ho!

 **Nuns and Mrs. Hanshaw:** Yeehaw!

 **Amber:** Could someone call my daddy  
And get me outta here,  
Back to the castle p-r-o-n-t-o?

 **Chorus and Mrs. Hanshaw:** Oh...  
Every day, another new adventure!  
Every mile, another new zip code!  
And the cares we had are gone for good...

 **Amber:** And I'd go with them if I could...

 **Mrs. Hanshaw and Chorus:** I've got no strings on me...  
I'm feelin' fancy-free...  
How wonderful to be...  
On the open road!


	16. Miranda's Everything to Roland

**Someone wanted Roland to sing this Brad Paisley song to Miranda, so enjoy your request! I thought that he could take a turn at the karaoke party with it, or maybe even James could sing it to Vivian. Also, perhaps Cedric could sing this about Sofia as he's working on his potions. The possibilities are endless!**

Roland: She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's: "I want a piece of chocolate."  
"Take me to a movie."  
She's: "I can't find a thing to wear."  
Now and then she's moody  
She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her  
I go on and on, and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby, come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy  
She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her  
I go on and on, and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Every day that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah, she's everything to me  
Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me


	17. Sofia wasn't prepared for this

**Raven862 wanted Sofia to sing this My Little Pony song, so enjoy your request! This mentions the Be Your Own King song from King for a Day. There's also a well-known math joke from The Simpsons in here, but this is not a crossover with them.**

Setting: Sofia was made queen for the day, and she's having a harder time than when James was king for the day. And James is trying to lighten the mood.

James: Are you okay, Sof? Because if you want me to, I can help you all day like you helped me.

Sofia: I appreciate that, James, and I could really use your support. I'm doing my best, but it's really hard. And don't start telling me to be my own queen!

James (mock horror): Sofia's not following her own advice? Say it ain't so!

Sofia: James, I know you're trying to help and make me feel better, but I'm serious!  
(sings) I was prepared to do my best  
Thought I could handle any test  
For I can do so many tricks  
But I wasn't prepared for this  
Levitation would have been a breeze  
Facts and figures I recite with ease

The square root of five hundred and forty-six is twenty-three point three six six six four two eight nine one zero nine.

James: Pi is exactly 3!

Miss Flora: She is correct! And Prince James, that's not funny!

Sofia: I could ace a quiz on friendship's bliss  
But I wasn't prepared for this  
Will I fail, or will I pass?  
I can't be sure...

James: She can't be sure...

Sofia: My mind is sharp, my skills intact  
My heart is pure...

James: Her heart is pure...

Sofia: Oh, I've taken my share of licks  
I've made it through the thin and thick  
But no I wasn't

James: Oh no, she wasn't

Sofia: Oh no, I wasn't

James: Oh no, she wasn't

Sofia: No I wasn't

Sofia and James: Prepared... for this!


	18. Tilly and Sir Bartelby's duet

**Someone wanted Sir Bartelby and Aunt Tilly to sing this Cinderella song, so enjoy your request! I thought they could either sing it during their first date in the Enchanted Forest at the end of The Silent Knight, or at the karaoke party at the end of The Secret Love Song.**

Sir Bartelby: Do I love you because you're beautiful?  
Or are you beautiful because I love you?  
Am I making believe I see in you  
A girl to lovely to be really true?  
Do I want you because you're wonderful?  
Or are you wonderful  
Because I want you?  
Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,  
Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?

Aunt Tilly (Spoken): Maybe you're imagining me. And maybe I'm imagining you, too.  
Sung: Am I making believe I see in you  
A man to perfect to be really true?  
Do I want you because you're wonderful,  
or are you wonderful because I want you?

Both: Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,  
or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

Sir Bartelby: (spoken) I've always dreamed it would happen like this  
and now it really has! I don't ever want this night to end.

Aunt Tilly (spoken): Neither do I.

Both: Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,  
Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?


	19. Party Time for Sofia

**Sprite HeartFilia asked about this song from the new Frozen short Frozen Fever, so enjoy your request! I thought this could take place during Sofia's first birthday in the castle, and of course Amber goes over the top trying to make everything perfect for her, but unfortunately, she trips over some decorations and hurts her ankle. But that never stopped her from planning a great party before! (And bonus points if you remember one of James' lines from an old TV show!)**

Amber: You've never had a real birthday before  
Except, of course, the ones spent outside of my door  
So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate  
And be your birthday date if I may (trips over streamers and twists her ankle) OW!

Sofia: Amber, I'm thinking you might have gotten hurt

Amber: I don't get hurt. Besides...  
An injury never bothered me anyway

Just follow the string!  
I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today  
Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way  
I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power  
I even got James to take a shower

If someone wants to hold me back  
I'd like to see them try  
I'm on the birthday plan attack  
I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky

I'm making today a perfect day for you  
I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do  
For everything you are to me and all you've been through  
I'm making today a perfect day for you  
Ow! OUCH!

Sofia: They come in threes!

Amber: I'm fine...ouch!  
Surprise, surprise, this one especially...ow!

Sofia: Wow! You've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you  
I think it's time that you go home and get some rest

Amber: We are not stopping 'cause the next one is the best...ouch!

Sofia: Amber, you gotta go lie down

Amber: No way, we have to paint the town

Sofia: But you need medical attention

Baileywick: Are you hurt? How about a pain remedy  
Of my own invention

Amber: No thanks

Sofia: We'll take it

Roland and Miranda: We're making today a perfect day for you

Amber: Making today a special day

Roland and Miranda: We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true

Amber: Wishes come true

Roland and Miranda: We love Princess Sofia

Amber: And I love you too

Roland: So we're making today a perfect day

Miranda: A fabulous day in every way

Roland and Miranda: Yes we are making today a perfect day

Amber: Come on! Now we climb!

Sofia: Amber, that's too much. You need to rest!

Amber: No...We need to get to our birthday chills...I mean thrills!  
Making dreams  
Making plans  
Go go go go!  
Follow the string to the end  
You are my very best friend

Sofia: Amber?!

Amber: What? I'm fine  
We're gonna climb  
We're gonna sing  
Follow the string  
To the thing

Happy happy happy  
Merry merry merry  
Hot...cold...hot...birthday!

Sofia: Woah! Amber, time out. Your ankle's the size of a grapefruit. You're delirious and in pain!  
All right, we can't go on like this  
Let's put this day on hold  
Come on, admit it to yourself

Amber: Okay...  
My ankle hurts  
I'm sorry Sofia. I just wanted to give you one perfect party, but I ruined it. Again

Sofia: You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed

Everyone: Surprise!

Sofia: Wow!

Amber: Wow...

Roland and Miranda: We're making today a perfect day for you  
We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new

James: There's a fine line between chaos

Baileywick: And a hullabaloo

Roland and Miranda: So we're making today a perfect day  
Making today a perfect day  
S! O! F! I! A!  
Making today a perfect day for you

James: Happy birthday

Miranda: Making today a happy day and no feeling blue

James: Who loves you, baby?

Roland: For everything you are to us  
And all that you do

James: I do

Roland and Miranda: We're making today a perfect day  
Making today a perfect day  
We're making today a perfect day

Amber: Perfect day

Sofia: Okay, to bed with you.

Amber: No, wait! Wait! All that's left to do is for me to blow the birthday bugle horn!

Sofia: Oh, no no no no no no no...

Amber: OUCH!

Sofia: Best birthday present ever

Amber: Which one?

Sofia: You letting me take care of you

Amber: Ow!


	20. Hugo's song to Amber

**Someone wanted Hugo to sing this song from The Swan Princess, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe he could sing this following the tryout race in Just One of the Princes, when he reflects on how he acted toward Sofia and the possibility of losing Amber.**

Hugo: Ah, Princess Amber…

Amber: Schmuck!

Hugo: Maybe she's right. I shouldn't have done that to her sister. I just wanted to be on the team so badly that I'd do anything to get what I want. But still…

(sings) Isn't it enough I fight the dragons? That I win my battles and get the prize?  
Isn't it enough that I try my hardest? Solve everyone's problems direct and advise.  
Why must I also get down on my knees and apologize? **  
**Because I love her, I need her  
Like Earth needs the Sun  
I need the one I love  
To keep my hope bright  
My head right  
My heart fighting on  
Until I am back in her arms  
Because I love her, I need her  
Like summer needs rain  
To grow and sustain each day  
I hear her singing **  
**And bringing strength to my soul  
Until I am back in her arms  
Miles apart, yet still my heart can hear her melody  
I'm more than sure I can't endure  
Without her love for me  
Because I love her and need her  
Like I need to breathe  
Did Adam need Eve like this  
Now I see clearly **  
**I nearly gave up all I had  
So whatever our differences were  
I'll bid them goodbye  
I'll give love a try  
And all because I love her


	21. The family's vacation song

**Sofia2015 asked about this song from High School Musical, so enjoy your request! I thought that the family could sing this on the Floating Palace, just before the events of the movie of the same name.**

Everyone: What time is it?  
Summertime! It's our vacation!  
What time is it?  
Party time! That's right, say it loud!  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives! Anticipation!  
What time is it?  
Summertime!

Amber/James/Sofia: School's out! Scream and shout!

Roland: Finally summer's here,  
Good to be chilling out,  
I'm off the clock,  
The pressure's off,  
And my girl is all about...

Miranda: Ready for some sunshine,  
I'm about to take a chance,  
I'm here to stay,  
Not moving, no way,  
Ready for a summer romance...

Sofia: Everybody ready, going crazy, are we right?  
Come on and let me here you say it now, Right NOW!

Everyone: What time is it?  
Summertime! It's our vacation!  
What time is it?  
Party time! That's right, say it loud!  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives! Anticipation!  
What time is it?  
Summertime! School's out, scream and shout!

Amber: No rules, no summer school,  
I'm free to shop 'till I drop,

James: An Education Vacation,

James and Amber: And the party never has to stop,  
Got things to do, I'll see you soon,

James: And we're really gonna miss you all,

Amber: Missing you and you,

James: And you and you,

Amber and James: Bye bye and see you next fall...  
Everybody ready going crazy are we right?  
Come on and let me here you say it now, Right NOW!

Everyone: What time is it?  
Summertime! It's our vacation!  
What time is it?  
Party time! That's right, say it loud!  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives! Anticipation!  
What time is it?  
Summertime! School's out, scream and shout!

James and Sofia: No more waking up at 6 a.m.  
Now our time is all our own,  
Enough already, we're waiting c'mon let's go..

Everyone: We're out of control!

James and Sofia: School's out, let's show it!  
Champions we know it!  
Royal Prep! Is the best!  
Red, Blue and Green!  
When it's time to win we do it!  
Number 1, we proved it!  
Let's say it loud! All together!  
That's what the summer is all about!

All: Summer's here!  
Miranda: Summer time is finally here,

All: Let's celebrate!  
Amber: We want to hear you loud and clear now!

All: School's out!  
James: We can sleep as late as we want to!

All: It's our time!  
Roland: Now we can do whatever we want to!

All: Summer's here!  
Sofia: It's our time!

All: Celebrate!  
Come on and say what you know!  
Summer's here!  
It's our time!  
Celebrate!  
The time of our lives!


	22. Sofia really was prepared for this

**Sprite Heartfilia suggested the reprise of The Failure Song (see Chapter 17: "Sofia wasn't prepared for this"), so enjoy your request! James, Amber, and their friends know that Sofia's doing her best to be queen for a day, and they're trying to raise her spirits.**

Amber: You were prepared to do your best  
Had what it takes to pass the test  
All those doubts you can dismiss  
Turns out you were

Ruby, Lucinda, Amber, Jade, Vivian, and James: Prepared for this!

Ruby: You clearly have just what it takes

Jade: To pass a test with such high stakes

Vivian: We knew for sure you would prevail

Lucinda: Since when does Princess Sofia ever fail?

Ruby, Lucinda, Amber, Jade, Vivian, and James: All those doubts that you can dismiss  
Trust yourself and you cannot miss

Ruby, Amber, and Jade: Turns out you were

Sofia: Turns out I was

Lucinda, Vivian, and James: Turns out you were

Sofia: Turns out I was

Amber: Turns out you were

James, Ruby, Lucinda, Amber, Jade, and Vivian: Prepared for this!

 **Unnoticed by the kids, Roland and Miranda start making notes in a book with a picture of Sofia's amulet on the cover.**


	23. James and Amber's tribute to Melinda

**I was inspired by AquaTurquoise's most recent story Promises to find this song. Remember how James thought of a way to keep his mother's memory alive? I thought that as a birthday gift for her, he and Amber could sing one of her favorite songs.**

James: I was walkin' home from school  
On a cold winter day,  
Took a short cut through the woods  
And I lost my way.  
It was gettin' late, and I was scared and alone.  
Then a kind old man took my hand, and led me home.  
Mama couldn't see him,  
But he was standing there,  
And I knew in my heart  
He was the answer to my prayer.

Amber joins in: Oh, I believe there are angels among us,  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live  
To teach us how to give  
To guide us with a light of love.

Amber: When life held troubled times  
And had me down on my knees  
There's always been someone  
To come along and comfort me  
A kind word from a stranger  
To lend a helping hand  
A phone call from a friend  
Just to say I understand  
And ain't it kind of funny  
At the dark end of the road  
Someone light the way with just a single ray of hope.

James joins in: Oh, I believe there are angels among us,  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live  
To teach us how to give  
To guide us with a light of love.

James: They wear so many faces,  
Show up in the strangest places

Amber: And grace us with their mercies in our time of need.

James and Amber: Oh, I believe there are angels among us,  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live  
To teach us how to give  
To guide us with a light of love.

James: To guide us with a light of love


	24. Hugo and Sofia see the light

**Someone wanted Hugo and Sofia to sing this song from Tangled, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe they could sing this after the Flying Crown race when they had a little time to themselves, and they were privately celebrating their victory with a little walk around the school grounds.**

Sofia: All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

Hugo: All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

Both: And at last I see the light

Hugo: And it's like the fog has lifted

Both: And at last I see the light

Sofia: And it's like the sky is new

Both: And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you

Now that I see you


	25. Opposites Attract for Sofia and Cedric

**Isiah02 asked about this well-known song by Paula Abdul, so enjoy your request! I thought this might be a good song for Cedric and Sofia, and maybe also for James and Amber. (I also think the Family Guy version of this song would be good for Cleo in Princess Butterfly because she was "dressed like a cat!")**

Sofia: Baby seems we never ever agree  
You like the movies and I like TV  
Cedric: I take things serious and you take 'em light

Sofia: I go to bed early  
Cedric: And I party all night

Both: Our friends are sayin' we ain't gonna last  
Sofia: 'Cuz I move slowly  
Cedric: And baby I'm fast  
Sofia: I like it quiet  
Cedric: And I love to shout  
Both: But when we get together, it just all works out

Sofia: I take two steps forward  
Cedric: I take two steps back  
Both: We come together 'cuz opposites attract  
Sofia: And you know it ain't fiction  
Cedric: Just a natural fact  
Both: We come together 'cuz opposites attract

Both: Who'd a thought we could be lovers  
Cedric: She makes the bed  
Sofia: And he steals the covers  
Cedric: She likes it neat  
Sofia: And he makes a mess  
I take it easy  
Cedric: Baby, I get obsessed

Cedric: She's got the money  
Sofia: And he's always broke  
I don't like cigarettes,  
Cedric: I like to smoke  
Things in common, there just ain't a one  
But when we get together, we have nothin' but fun

Sofia: I take two steps forward  
Cedric: I take two steps back  
Both: We come together 'cuz opposites attract  
Sofia: And you know it ain't fiction  
Cedric: Just a natural fact  
Both: We come together 'cuz opposites attract

You know it baby, baby

Cedric: Nothing in common but this trust  
I'm like a minus, she's like a plus  
One going up, one coming down  
But we seem to land on common ground  
When things go wrong we make corrections  
To keep things moving in the right direction  
Try to fight it but I'm telling you Jack  
It's useless, opposites attract

Sofia: Baby ain't it somethin' how we lasted this long  
Cedric: You and me provin' everyone wrong  
Sofia: Don't think we'll ever get our differences patched  
Cedric: Don't really matter 'cuz we're perfectly matched

Sofia: I take two steps forward  
Cedric: I take two steps back  
Both: We come together 'cuz opposites attract  
Sofia: And you know it ain't fiction  
Cedric: Just a natural fact  
Both: We come together 'cuz opposites attract

Sofia: I take two steps forward  
Cedric: I take two steps back  
Both: We come together 'cuz opposites attract  
Sofia: And you know it ain't fiction  
Cedric: Just a natural fact  
Both: We come together 'cuz opposites attract

Sofia: I take two steps forward  
Cedric: I take two steps back  
Both: We come together 'cuz opposites attract  
Sofia: And you know it ain't fiction  
Cedric: You know it's a fact  
Both: We come together 'cuz opposites attract

Both: Two steps forward, two steps back  
Two steps back 'cuz opposites attract  
We come together, we go together  
Opposites, I said, Opposites attract


	26. Songs for Carol's Merry Band

**When I saw Carol of the Arrow, I started thinking about these songs for the episode. We all know Sofia's in the Merry Band, but what if she got James to join as well? I own nothing of the Robin Hood movies!**

"James! You're going to love this news! It's right up your alley!" Sofia said as she ran up to him upon her return to the castle after helping Carol of the Arrow and the Merry Band of Helping Hands.

"What is it? And did you have fun helping Carol of the Arrow today?" James asked.

"Yes, but now we can _both_ have fun helping Carol of the Arrow!" Sofia grinned. "She said she needs a new minstrel for the Merry Band!"

"Well, I do like music…" James nodded.

"Great! Come with me!" Sofia said as she led him out.

James and Sofia arrived at the Merry Band's camp, and Sofia introduced her brother to the group.

"So you want to be our new minstrel?" Carol asked.

"Sofia suggested it, and I love music," James said as he shook everyone's hands.

"Okay," Jane said as she handed him a lute, "Let's see what you've got!"

James grinned and started his audition song.

We're kids... we're kids in tights  
We roam around the forest looking for fights.  
We're kids... we're kids in tights.  
We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right.

We may look like sissies,  
but watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights.

We're kids... we're kids in tights  
always on guard defending the people's rights.

James even started playing can can music as everybody started dancing.  
la la la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la la la...  
lalalalalalala

As Jane seethed and everyone started laughing, James continued his song. We're kids.

The Merry Band jumped right in: Kidly kids

James continued, We're kids in tights, yes  
We roam around the forest looking for fights.  
We're kids, we're kids in tights  
We rob from the rich and give to the poor that's right.

We may look like pansies,  
but don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights.

We're kids... we're kids in tights

The Merry Band echoed, Tight tights

They all finished the song together, Always on guard defending the people's rights  
When you're in a fix just call for the kids in tights.

We're butch.

When the laughter died down, James grinned when he saw Jane glaring at him. Sofia was also trying to frown, but she couldn't stay mad at him or the song. "Okay, I was just kidding! This is the real song!" He took up the lute again.

Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love like your love  
And no other could give more love  
There's nowhere unless you're there  
All the time, all the way, yeah

Look into your heart, baby...

Your can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you

You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

"You've got quite a talent for music and an interesting sense of humor," Carol grinned. "I haven't laughed so hard in a long time! Congratulations, James, you're the Merry Band's new minstrel!"

"Brilliant! Thanks, Carol!" James grinned.


	27. Sofia's one of the boys

**Someone wanted Sofia to sing the theme to the show Bella and the Bulldogs, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe she and the princes could sing this during flying derby tryouts in Just One of the Princes. This is my own twist on FutureFashionDesigner's chapter on Bella and the Bulldogs. I'm not copying the idea, but glad you like my music concept!**

Sofia: You won't find me in the bleachers  
(James: Yeah, that girl is one of us)  
Sofia: I'm made of spice and sugar!  
(Desmond: She pretty... she pretty tough)  
Sofia: Then add a little glitter  
(Hugo: We off in a cloud of dust)  
Sofia: And you got, you got (Boys: Oooh)  
(James: A game changer, play maker)  
(Hugo: Take the ball, she'll she ya later)  
Sofia: I'm on a dream like, team like, living like one of the boys  
(Boys: She got it goin' goin, She got it goin' on)  
Sofia: I'm gonna play it like, Friday night, kick it like, one of the boys  
(Boys: She got it goin' goin, She got it goin' on)  
All: One of the, one of the boys!


	28. Cedric and Baileywick's duet

**Someone wanted Cedric and Baileywick to do this song from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, so enjoy your request! It seems that these two always disagree about everything, but how often do they get a chance to sing together?**

Cedric: To each his own, my friend  
You know how to get me stressed  
But when it comes to making Wassalia special

Baileywick: A-hem, I'm a cut above the rest

Cedric: If you could see things clearly, you would say that I've been blessed

Baileywick: You can't hold a candle to my timing

Cedric: Ha! I'm a cut above the rest

Sofia: You belong side by side  
You should never be apart  
Cause when your both together  
You're really twice as smart

Baileywick: They say that as a team  
We have got to be the best

Cedric: Now We've found something we both agree on  
We're a cut above the rest

Cedric and Baileywick: There's no doubt that as a team  
We two are the very best  
Everyone who knows us must agree  
We're a cut above the rest

Sofia, Cedric and Baileywick: There's no doubt that as a team

Sofia: You to are the very best  
Everyone who knows you must agree

Cedric and Baileywick: We're a cut

Sofia: A cut above

Cedric and Baileywick: Above the rest.


	29. Amber's too cool for Sofia

**Someone wanted Amber to sing this song from Camp Rock, so enjoy your request! I thought she could sing this to herself as she's getting to know Sofia, or after she learns she's getting a new sister. I also thought she could sing this about Desmond when they're first getting to know each other. Or maybe even Fluke, from the new episode Cool Hand Fluke, could sing this to Sofia**

Amber: I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead, you wanna be like me  
But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are?  
Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you

You're lucky I'm so nice, even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
I'll show you how it's done if you wanna be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

'Cause I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are?  
Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you

You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent  
And they got it all  
While others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call

That's the difference between you and me obviously  
I'm a natural, I'm the real deal  
I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

Too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you


	30. Fluke and Oona duke it out

**Someone wanted this famous song from Annie Get Your Gun, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe during the events of Cool Hand Fluke, Fluke and Oona could do this. I also thought that Hugo and Amber could do this, or Amber could also do it with James, since the two of them, as well as James and Hugo, tend to be a little competitive with each other.**

Oona: Anything you can do, I can do better!  
I can do anything better than you!

Fluke: No you can't!  
Oona: Yes, I can!  
Fluke: No, you can't!  
Oona: Yes, I can!  
Fluke: No, you can't!  
Oona: Yes, I can, Yes, I can!

Fluke: Anything you can be, I can be greater!  
Sooner or later I'm greater than you!

Oona: No, you're not!  
Fluke: Yes, I am!  
Oona: No, you're not!  
Fluke: Yes, I am!  
Oona: No, you're not!  
Fluke: Yes, I am, Yes, I am!

Fluke: I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge!  
Oona: I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow!  
Fluke: I can live on bread and cheese!  
Oona: And only on that?  
Fluke: Yes!  
Oona: So can a rat!

Fluke: Any note you can reach, I can go higher!  
Oona: I can sing anything higher than you!  
Fluke: No, you can't! (High)  
Oona: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
Fluke: No, you can't! (Higher)  
Oona: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
Fluke: No, you can't! (Higher)  
Oona: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
Fluke: No, you can't! (Higher)  
Oona: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
Fluke: No, you can't! (Higher)  
Oona: Yes, I can (Highest)

Oona: Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper!  
I can buy anything cheaper than you!

Fluke: Fifty cents?  
Oona: Forty cents!  
Fluke: Thirty cents?  
Oona: Twenty cents!  
Fluke: No, you can't!  
Oona: Yes, I can!  
Fluke: Yes, I can!

Fluke: Anything you can say, I can say softer  
Oona: I can say anything softer than you  
Fluke: No, you can't! (Softly)  
Oona: Yes, I can! (Softer)  
Fluke: No, you can't! (Softer)  
Oona: Yes, I can! (Softer)  
Fluke: No, you can't! (Softer)  
Oona: Yes, I can! (Softer)  
Fluke: Yes, I can (Full volume)

Fluke: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker!  
Oona: I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!  
Fluke: I can open any safe!  
Oona: Without bein' caught?  
Fluke: Yes!  
Oona: That's what I thought...you crook!

Fluke: Any note you can hold, I can hold longer!  
Oona: I can hold any note longer than you!  
Fluke: No, you can't!  
Oona: Yes, I can!  
Fluke: No, you can't!  
Oona: Yes, I can!  
Fluke: No, you can't!  
Oona: Yes, I can..., yes, Iiiiii caaaaan!  
Fluke: Yes, you caaaan!

Oona: Anything you can wear, I can wear better!  
In what you wear I'd look better than you!

Fluke: In my coat?  
Oona: In your vest!  
Fluke: In my shoes—oh, wait; never mind!  
Oona: No problem. In your hat!  
Fluke: No, you can't!  
Oona: Yes, I can...yes, I can!

Fluke: Anything you can say, I can say faster!  
Oona: I can say anything faster than you!  
Fluke: No, you can't! (Fast)  
Oona: Yes, I can! (Faster)  
Fluke: No, you can't! (Faster)  
Oona: Yes, I can! (Faster)  
Fluke: No,you can't! (Faster)  
Oona: YesIcan! (Fastest)

Fluke: I can jump a hurdle!  
Oona: I can wear a girdle!  
Fluke: I can knit a sweater!  
Oona: I can fill it better!  
Fluke: I can do most anything!  
Oona: Can you bake a pie?  
Fluke: (pause) No!  
Oona: (pause) Neither can I!

Fluke: Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter!  
Oona: I can sing anything sweeter than you!  
Fluke: No, you can't! (Sweetly)  
Oona: Yes, I can! (Sweeter)  
Fluke: No, you can't! (Sweeter)  
Oona: Yes, I can! (Sweeter)  
Fluke: No, you can't! (Sweeter)  
Oona: Yes, I can! (Sweeter)  
Fluke: No, you can't, can't, can't! (Sweeter)  
Oona: Yes, I can, can, can! (Sugary)

Oona: Yes, I can!  
Fluke: No, you can't!


	31. A Girls' Night Sing-Along

**Raven862 asked about this My Little Pony song, so enjoy your request! I thought Sofia, Amber, and their friends could get together during a sleepover and have their own karaoke night. It could also double as a celebration for Cleo's stage debut in Sidekick Cleo.**

Amber: Once upon a time  
You came into my world and made the stars align

Sofia: Now I can see the signs  
You pick me up when I get down so I can shine

Ruby, Jade, and Princesses: Shine like rainbows  
Shine like rainbows  
Shine like rainbows  
Shine like rainbows

Hildegard: Friends, you are in my life  
And you can count on me to be there by your side

Cleo: And when the music comes alive  
We sing our songs to lift us up so we can shine

Vivian: And the sound that we hear in our hearts  
Makes a crescendo  
And the light that ignites in the dark  
It makes us all glow

Ruby, Jade, and Princesses: And shine like rainbows  
We shine like rainbows  
Shine like rainbows  
We shine like rainbows

Sofia and Amber: Together we stand  
As the rain begins to fall

Vivian: And holdin' our heads up high  
As the sun shines through it all

Ruby: And the sound that we hear in our hearts  
Makes a crescendo

Jade: And the light that ignites in the dark  
It makes us all glow

Ruby, Jade, and Princesses: And shine like rainbows  
We shine like rainbows  
Shine like rainbows  
We shine like rainbows  
We shine like rainbows


	32. An Almost-Family Sing Along

**We all know that in my stories, James is the writer of the family. But he almost stopped writing because of what Princess Deidre did to his first gold-star story (See chapter 1 of The Enchancian Canine Caper, and chapter 25 of Niagara14301's story Dorrie). What if Roland and Melinda gave him the courage to write again? George Strait's music is not mine!**

Eight-year-old James was in his room, sadly looking at his first gold star story, which the fairies fixed for him after it had been ripped up. Amber knew he was still upset about it, so she went to her room to make something for him to cheer him up.

Queen Melinda smiled when she saw James on his bed with a paper in his hand. "James, Amber told us that you got your first gold star on a story! That's wonderful!"

"And this creative writing class was supposed to be for students ten and up!" Roland agreed. "You must have dazzled the teachers with your stories and poems for them to let you in the class!"

James looked up at them with tears in his eyes. "I can't write anymore…"

"Why not? Do you have writer's block? Don't worry; it happens to the best of us," Melinda said as she took him in her arms.

"No…after class today, Princess Deidre grabbed this and ripped it up in front of me, then she threw the gold star away. The fairies fixed everything, but what if she does it again?" James asked as he handed them the paper.

"If she does it again, it's _her_ problem, not yours," Roland consoled him. "You've always had a strong talent for writing, and you should be proud of it."

"I make copies of everything you write. I especially love those stories about Andrew Harmon and Julie Melody!" Melinda agreed, referring to the brother and sister spies James made up. She put on some music. "And I think this will give you the inspiration you need to write again!"

I never saw the end in sight; fools are kind of blind.  
Thought everything was going alright, but I was running out of time.  
'Cause you had one foot out the door, I swear I didn't see  
But if you're really going away, here's some final words from me.

James smiled a little as she started patting his shoulder in time to the music as she sang the chorus. Baby, write this down, take a little note to remind you in case you didn't know,  
Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go, write this down.  
Take my words and read 'em every day, keep 'em close by, don't you let 'em fade away,  
So you'll remember what I forgot to say, write this down.

Roland took the next verse and started poking James in the side in time to the music, but on the downbeat to Melinda. I'll sign it at the bottom of the page, I'll swear under oath  
'Cause every single word is true, and I think you need to know,  
So use it as a bookmark, stick it on your 'frigerator door,  
Hang it in a picture frame up above the mantel where you'll see it for sure.

As he felt their fingers tapping on him, James laughed as he joined them, Baby, write this down, take a little note to remind you in case you didn't know,  
Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go, write this down.

Roland pushed James onto the bed as they continued singing, Take my words and read 'em every day, keep 'em close by, don't you let 'em fade away,  
So you'll remember what I forgot to say, write this down.

"Don't stop singing _now_ , James!" Melinda grinned as she and Roland heard James laughing as they moved their fingers over him.

"And don't stop writing either!" Roland agreed.

Over his laughter, James sang the bridge, You can find a chisel, I can find a stone.  
Folks will be reading these words, long after we're gone.

The three of them finished the song, but James was soon laughing so hard that he had to stop.

Baby, write this down, take a little note to remind you in case you didn't know,  
Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go, write this down.  
Take my words and read 'em every day, keep 'em close by, don't you let 'em fade away,  
So you'll remember what I forgot to say, write this down.

Oh I love you and I don't want you to go, baby write this down.

"So what do you say, James? Can you write again?" Roland asked.

"I'll do it!" James laughed under them.


	33. The Girls' Victory Song

**Someone wanted Sofia, Jun, and Amber to sing this song from Mulan 2, so enjoy your request! I thought they could sing this as a kind of victory song on the way to the Jade Jaguar's cave.**

Amber: The life of a princess  
from her birth is well defined  
she must humbly serve her country  
play the part she's been assigned  
she guards the hopes of her people  
weak and mighty, rich and poor  
who could ever ask for more (who could ever ask for)  
who could ever ask for more

Sofia: I want to be like other girls  
Climb up a tree like other girls can

Sofia and Jun: Just to be free like other girls  
Get to be

Sofia: To slouch when I sit

Jun: To eat a whole cake

Sofia: Feel the sun on my feet

Jun: Get dirty

Sofia: Act silly

Jun: Be anything I want to be

Sofia: Dance around

Jun: In my underwear

Sofia and Jun: To run really fast  
get rid of this fan

Jun: To eat a whole cake

Sofia: Get crazy

Jun: With frosting

Sofia and Jun: No escorts  
No manners  
No nursemaids  
No worries  
No hands folded perfect,  
like holding a lily

Amber: No pinchy shoes?

Sofia, Jun, Amber: I want to be like other girls  
Scrape up my knee like other girls can  
Just to be free,  
like other girls  
Get to be

Sofia: To speak for myself

Jun: To sing way off key

Sofia, Jun, Amber: Marry someone I've met,  
who loves me for me

No escorts  
No manners  
No nursemaids  
No worries  
No hands folded perfect,  
like holding a lily  
No pinchy shoes

Sofia, Jun, Amber: I want to be like other girls  
Climb up a tree like other girls can  
Just to be free like other girls  
Get to be


	34. Sofia and her friends set it off

**Different people have been asking me about doing this song from the new Disney movie Descendants, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Sofia, Amber, James, and their friends could do this as another song during Enchanted Science Fair when they're all friends again.**

Sofia/James/Amber/Desmond/Vivian/Khalid: Set it off, set it off, set it off  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
Ohay, Ohay Hey!

James: Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise  
Write the book story of our lives,  
This is us taking back the night.  
Ohay, Ohay

Sofia: Break the spell, we were born this way  
Be yourself, forget the DNA,  
Everybody raise your hands and say  
Ohay, Ohay, hey!

Amber: Sound the alarm, get on your feet  
Let's set it off and rock this beat  
Dance till your heart is wild and free

Sofia/James/Amber/Desmond/Vivian/Khalid: Ooh, Oh, Oh

Vivian: Feeling the power, let it all out,  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout  
We got the keys, the kingdom's ours  
Ooh, Oh, Oh,  
Ohay, Ohay Hey

Sofia/James/Amber/Desmond/Vivian/Khalid: Let's set it off! Oh yeah (oh, yeah)  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off, oh yeah (oh, yeah)  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!

Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off  
On the right  
Get ready, set it off  
To the left  
We got to set it off!  
Ohay Ohay Hey!

Desmond/James/Khalid: Yo!  
It's time to set this thing off,  
Let's make it happen now  
I'll make my own future, ignore the rumors,  
Show 'em my passion sound  
They all told me to back down  
Show 'em my passion sound  
Judgin' me 'cause of my background  
Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now

Sofia/Vivian/Amber: Feeling the power, let it all out,  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout

James: We got the keys, the kingdom's ours  
Ooh Oh Oh

Oh yeah

James/Desmond/Khalid: Let's set it off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Let's set this off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!

Sofia/Amber/Vivian: Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off  
That's right  
Get ready, set it off  
To the left  
We got to set it off  
Get ready, set it off,  
We got to set it off,  
Get ready to set it off  
Come on

3, 2, 1, Uh!

(Instrumental Break)

Sofia: Ooh yeah!

Sofia/Amber/Vivian: Let's set it off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Let's set this off!

James/Desmond/Khalid: Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off

Sofia/James/Amber/Desmond/Vivian/Khalid: Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off  
To the left  
Get ready, set it off  
To the right  
We got to set it off!  
What?!


	35. A Ham and Cheesy Sing Along

**Fashion'n'fanfics asked about this song from Ice Age, so enjoy your request! I thought that Ruby, Jade, Sofia, and Amber could sing this during the Flylight Pageant at the end of Mom's the Word, since they're all friends now.**

Ruby/Jade/Sofia: We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

Amber: Not too close!

Ruby/Jade/Sofia/Amber: We ah-ah-ah-ah (We are)  
We ah-ah-ah-ah (We are)  
We ah-ah-ah-ah (We are)  
We are family

Sofia: So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me

Ruby: We got every kind of love  
I feel so lucky indeed

Jade: They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause

Amber: We are, we are family (family) We are, we are

Ruby: Ham and cheese!

Amber: No! It's "We are family!"

Ruby: Nah!

Sofia: OK, so the links in our chains makes us strange  
But really they make us stronger

Amber: And no one would replace not a thing  
Mother or father  
'Cause we…

Ruby: 'Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care

Jade: Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home

Sofia/Amber/Jade/Ruby: We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

Amber: Woahhoohhhh!

Sofia/Amber/Ruby/Jade: We ah-ah-ah-ah (We are)  
We ah-ah-ah-ah (We are)  
We ah-ah-ah-ah (We are)  
We are, we are, (family)

Sofia/Amber/Jade: Family, family

Ruby: We are, we are Ham and Cheese!


	36. Sofia learns to find herself

**Someone wanted this Brad Paisley song from Cars, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe during Sofia's first night in the castle, Roland and Miranda could use this song as another tune to comfort her since she says she's "not ready to be a princess".**

Miranda: When you find yourself  
In some far off place  
And it causes you  
To rethink some things  
You start to sense  
That slowly you're becoming someone else  
And then you find yourself

When you make new friends  
In a brand new town  
And you start to think  
About settling down  
The things that would have been lost on you  
Are now clear as a bell  
And you find yourself  
That's when you find yourself

Roland and Miranda: Well you go through life  
So sure of where you're heading  
And you wind up lost  
And it's the best thing that could happen  
'Cause sometimes when you lose your way  
It's really just as well  
'Cause you find yourself  
That's when you find yourself

Roland: When you meet the one  
That you've been waiting for  
And he's everything  
That you want and more  
You look at him  
And you finally start  
To live for someone else  
And then you find yourself  
That's when you find yourself

Roland and Miranda: We go through life  
So sure of where we're heading  
And then we wind up lost  
And it's the best thing that could happen  
Sometimes when you lose your way  
It's really just as well  
Because you find yourself  
Yeah that's when you find yourself


	37. There's Evil in Amber and Ivy

**People have been asking about someone doing this song from the movie Descendants, so enjoy your request! I thought this would be a good song for Cedric and his mother Winifred, but maybe Princess Ivy could sing it with Amber.**

Amber: Look at you, look at me  
I don't know who to be  
Ivy

Is it wrong, is it right?  
Be a thief in the night  
Ivy  
Tell me what to do...

Ivy: I was once like you, my dear  
Slightly insecure  
Argued with my sister too  
Thought I was mature  
But I put my heart aside  
And I used my head  
Now I think it's time you learned  
What your sweet new friend says

Don't you wanna be evil like me?  
Don't you wanna be mean?  
Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?

Well you can spend your life attending to the poor  
But when you're evil doing less is doing more

Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad?  
Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?

I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can  
Clawed my way to victory  
Built my master plan  
Now the time has come, my dear, for you to take your place  
Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace

Don't you wanna be evil like me?  
Don't you wanna be cruel?  
Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool?

And when you grab that amulet that's when your reign begins  
Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins?

Don't you wanna be heartless and hardin' as stone?  
Don't you wanna be finger lickin' evil to the bone?

This was not for us to ponder  
This was preordained  
You and I shall rule together  
Freedom soon regain  
Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong

Amber, hear me  
Help me, join me  
Won't you sing along?

Both: Now we're gonna be evil!  
It's true!  
Never gonna think twice

Amber: And we're gonna be spiteful

Ivy: Yes, spiteful!  
That's nice

In just an hour or two  
Our futures safe and sure

This double princess act is going out on tour

If you wanna be evil and awful and free  
Then you should thank your lucky star  
That you were born the girl you are  
The new friend of an evilicious queen  
Like me!


	38. Desmond and Amber sing together

**Someone wanted this famous Cinderella song, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe Desmond and Amber could sing this after they left the library after they were locked in, following the events of AquaTurquoise's An Open Book, when they have a little time to themselves. And thank you, AquaTurquoise, for inspiring me with that story!**

Amber: So this is love, hmm  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine

I'm all aglow, hmm  
And now I know

Desmond: And now I know

Desmond and Amber: The key to all heaven is mine

Amber: My heart has wings, hmm  
And I can fly

Desmond and Amber: I'll touch every star in the sky  
So this is the miracle  
That I've been dreaming of

Amber: Hmm, hmm

Desmond: Hmm, hmm

Desmond and Amber: So this is love


	39. Lucinda's soul searching song

**People have been asking me to do this song from Descendants, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Lucinda, who is starting to learn that hexing isn't the way to make friends, could sing this as she gets to know Sofia, and after their first conversation, takes a soul-searching walk around Dunwiddie.**

Lucinda: A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening  
'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing

I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only

Every step, every word,  
With every hour I am falling in  
To something new, something brave  
To someone I, I have never been

I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
Yeah

Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh...  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh...

If only, yeah

If only  
If only


	40. Nighttime Thoughts for the Kids

**Raven862 asked about this song from Annie, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Sofia, James, and Amber could be singing this to themselves as they learn about Roland and Miranda's upcoming marriage, and they wonder what it will be like to have a full family again. I'd also like to thank Niagara14301 for helping with some of the lines.**

Sofia (in bed at night in the village): Maybe far away  
Or maybe real nearby  
Someone is pouring him coffee  
Someone is straightening his tie!

Amber (in her room in the castle): Maybe in a house  
All hidden by the hill

James (in his room in the castle): She's sitting playing piano

Amber: She's sitting paying a bill!

Sofia: Betcha he's young  
Betcha he's smart

James: Bet she collects things

Sofia: Like ashtrays and art!

Amber: Betcha she's good

James: Why shouldn't she be?

Amber/James/Sofia: Their one mistake  
Was leaving us behind!

Sofia: So maybe now it's time,  
And maybe when I wake

Amber/James/Sofia: They'll be there calling me "Baby"  
Maybe.

(instrumental)

Sofia: Betcha he reads

James: Betcha she sews

Amber: Maybe she's made me  
A closet of clothes!

Sofia: Maybe he's strict  
As straight as a line...

Amber/James/Sofia: Don't really care  
As long as they're mine!  
So maybe now this prayer's  
The last one of its kind...  
Won't you please come get your "Baby"  
Maybe...


	41. The Flying Crown Pregame Show

**I got this idea from Fashion'n'fanfics' story Did I Mention, and thank you for letting me do a version of it in this story! Disney's Descendants is not mine!**

 **Setting: The pregame show for the Flying Crown has started, and James is doing all his self-taught gymnastics to wow the crowd (with one hand, no less!). He then has the band start playing a song, and he begins singing to one of his favorite princesses who's in the bleachers.**

James: Gimme a beat!

Hugo: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!

James: Did I mention that I'm in love with you?  
And did I mention there's nothing I can do?  
And did I happen to say  
I dream of you every day  
Well let me

Hugo, James, and Sofia: Shout it out loud!

James: If that's okay  
Hey hey

Hugo: Hey

James: If that's okay

Everyone: Hey

James: I met this girl that rocked my world  
Like it's never been rocked  
And now I'm living just for her  
And I won't ever stop  
I never thought that it could happen  
To a guy like me  
But now look at what you've done  
You got me down on my knees  
Because my love for you is  
Ridiculous!  
I never knew

Sofia and Amber: Who knew?

James: That it could be like this  
My love for you is

James and Everyone: Ridiculous!

James: My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

Everyone: R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

James: It's

Everyone: Ridiculous

James: Just

Everyone: Ridiculous

James: And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!

Well did I mention that I'm in love with you?  
And did I mention there's nothing I can do?  
And did I happen to say  
I dream of you every day  
Well lemme

Hugo and Sofia: Shout it out loud!

James: If that's okay  
Hey hey  
Yeah  
If that's okay

Hugo: Hey

James: I gotta know which way to go  
Come on now give me a sign  
You gotta show me that you're only  
Ever gonna be mine  
Don't wanna go another minute  
Livin without you  
Cuz if your heart just isn't it  
I don't know what I'll do

Because my love for you is

James and Hugo: Ridiculous!

James: I never knew

Hugo: Who knew?

James: That it could be like this  
My love for you is

James and Everyone: Ridiculous!

James: My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

Everyone: R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s!

James: It's

Everyone: Ridiculous

James: Just

Everyone: Ridiculous

James: And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!  
Come on now

Uh  
Oh yeah  
Yeow  
Alright  
Alright

James: Because my love for you is

James and Everyone: Ridiculous!

James: I never knew

Hugo: Who knew?

James: That it could be like this  
My love for you is

James and Everyone: Ridiculous!

James: My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

Everyone: R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

James: It's

Everyone: Ridiculous

James: Just

Everyone: Ridiculous

James: And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!  
Come on now

(Song stops)

James (spoken): I love you Vivian...did I mention that?


	42. Some hard times for the kids

**Raven862 requested this My Little Pony song, so enjoy your request! We all know that Roland once said in The Baker King that royal life is stressful and demanding, and sometimes the kids feel that way too! I thought they could sing this during some of the more hectic situations they've endured in some of the episodes. (And for one of the verses, let's imagine that Sofia actually has trouble sewing.)**

Sofia (during the party in Clover Time): These animals don't listen. No, not one little bit.  
They run around out of control and throw their hissy fits.  
It's up to me to stop them, cause plainly you can see.  
Its got to be my destiny, and  
It's what my heart is telling me.

James (during the events of King for a Day): I try to keep them laughing. Put a smile upon their face;  
But no matter what I try, it seems a bit of a disgrace.  
I have to entertain them. It's there for all to see.  
Its got to be my destiny, and  
It's what my heart is telling me.

Amber (during Buttercup Amber): I don't care much for floating fruit and  
Swampy bogs aren't such a hoot.  
No matter what I try,  
I cannot make Mossy look cute!  
I've got so many things to do.  
It's no fun being me; but it has to be my destiny,  
Cause it's what my heart is telling me.

Sofia (in Princess Butterfly): Look at what I made, I think that it's a dress.  
I know it doesn't look like much, I'm under some distress.  
Could you please give me a hand here and help me fix this mess?  
My destiny is not pretty, but  
It's what my heart is telling me.

James (while trying to help fix a mess in Substitute Cedric): I'm in love with big explosions, but the others have concerns.  
For I just gave them frostbite,  
Over-top of their sunburns.  
I have to keep on trying for everyone can see.  
It's got to be-

Amber: It's got to be-

Sofia: My destiny-

James: My destiny-

Sofia: And it's what my heart-

James and Amber: It's what my heart-

All: Yes, it's what my heart is telling me!


	43. A song to soothe the savage Amber

**I was inspired by Niagara14301's most recent chapter of Dorrie to use this song. I thought I'd have not only James and Amber do this, but also Sofia, Roland and Miranda as well. The Beatles are not mine!**

 **Setting: Amber fought with Hildegard again, and James is willing to do anything to cheer her up. But first, he has to face Amber's legendary temper!**

"Amber!" James yelped as he grabbed a blanket, waving it like a white flag. "Whatever you're mad about this time, I didn't do it!"

"It's not you, James, it's Hildegard!" Amber shouted.

"What did she do now?" James asked, his frantic tone turned bored, having heard her complaints about Hildegard a million times before.

"You know how I threw that apple banquet a few weeks ago?" Amber asked. When James nodded, remembering that brilliant baked apple dessert he and Roland liked, she continued, "Well, Hildegard said I copied her idea! I did no such thing! She was having a _pineapple_ banquet! They're completely different fruits! Not only that, today, I asked Desmond to help with my next party, and Hildegard came up and took him away with her to help plan _her_ next party!"

James took her hand and led her to the sitting room. "Everyone always asks for Desmond's help; he's the smartest kid in school, and really good at helping plan parties. And I know how you feel, Amber, but you need to cool down. Fortunately, I know how to make that happen!"

"James, if you even _think_ of singing the twin song again, I _swear_ I will slap you silly!" Amber threatened.

"Amber, my dear, sweet, caring, loving, beautiful, understanding twin sister, I'd never _dream_ of singing that!" James imitated Amber's 'I'm the cutest person in the world' look. As Amber frowned at him for using her signature look, he continued, "Instead, we're going to sing this." He sat down at the piano and started playing a bouncy tune that had been one of their birth mother's favorites.

Desmond has a barrow in the market place  
Amber is the singer in a band  
Desmond says to Amber "Girl I like your face"  
And Amber says this as she takes him by the hand

Amber smiled at the change of words, and joined him on the chorus. Ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra  
La-la how the life goes on  
Ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra  
La-la how the life goes on

Amber's smile widened as she took the next verse, Desmond takes a trolley to the jewelers store  
Buys a twenty carat golden ring (Golden ring?)  
Takes it back to me, I'm waiting at the door  
And as he gives it to me I begin to sing (Sing)

They sang the chorus together as the rest of the family came in. Ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra  
La-la how the life goes on  
Ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra  
La-la how the life goes on, yeah (No)

During the chorus, James whispered, "If you want to join us, I changed Molly to Amber!"

Nodding, Sofia took the next verse, In a couple of years they have built  
A home sweet home  
With a couple of kids running in the yard  
Of Desmond and Amber Jones  
(Ah ha ha ha ha ha)

Recalling how he and the kids sang this with Melinda, and how he also changed the girl's name, Roland grinned as he joined in. Happy ever after in the market place  
Desmond lets the children lend a hand (Arm! Leg!)  
Amber stays at home and does her pretty face  
And in the evening she still sings it with the band

The family did the chorus together. Yes, ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra  
La-la how the life goes on (Ha ha ha)  
Hey, ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra  
La-la how the life goes on

Miranda took the next part. In a couple of years they have built  
A home sweet home  
With a couple of kids running in the yard  
Of Desmond and Amber Jones  
(Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha)

James took the last verse, Yeah, happy ever after in the market place  
Amber lets the children lend a hand (Foot!)  
Desmond stays at home and does his pretty face  
And in the evening she's a singer with the band

The family finished the song together, Yeah, ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra  
La-la how the life goes on  
Yeah, ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra  
La-la how the life goes on

And if you want some fun  
Take ob-la-di ob-la-da

When the song ended, Amber was grinning broadly. "Thanks, James. I feel much better. And tomorrow I'll apologize to Desmond and Hildegard…and yes, I had the chefs make you and Daddy some more of that apple dessert from the banquet!"

James and Roland high-fived each other and went to the kitchen with the girls and Miranda right behind them.

 **If anyone's interested in the apple dessert, PM me and I'll send you the recipe!**


	44. Some kids are rotten to the core

**People have been asking me about this song from Descendants, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Lucinda could sing this before Sofia became her friend, or Sofia the Worst could do it as she makes mischief in the castle, or a certain trio of pranksters from Substitute Cedric could do this as they play their tricks.**

Amy: They say I'm trouble  
They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil  
And that makes me glad

Kurt: A dirty no-good  
Down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare  
Can't take me home

Elliott: So I've got some mischief  
In my blood  
Can you blame me?  
I never got no love

Kurt: They think I'm callous  
A low-life hood  
I feel so useless

Kurt/Amy/Elliott: Misunderstood

Amy: Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

Kurt/Amy/Elliott: I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core

Amy: Call me a schemer  
Call me a freak  
How can you say that?  
I'm just unique!

Elliott: What, me? A traitor?  
Ain't got your back?  
Oh, we're not friends,  
what's up with that?

Amy: So I'm a misfit  
So I'm a flirt  
I broke your heart?  
I made you hurt?

Kurt: The past is past  
Forgive, forget  
The truth is  
You ain't seen nothing yet!

Amy: Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

Kurt/Amy/Elliott: I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core


	45. Crackle wants to see Clover smile

**Raven862 asked about this My Little Pony song, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Crackle could sing it to Clover in an attempt to cheer him up before she goes to the pet contest in Blue Ribbon Bunny, or when she and Clover first meet in The Shy Princess. Or she could also sing it at any point during her audition for the Leafsong Festival.**

Crackle: My name is Crackle (Hello!)  
And I am here to say (How ya doin'?)  
I'm gonna make you smile  
And I will brighten up your day  
It doesn't matter now (What's up?)  
If you are sad or blue (Howdy!)  
Cuz cheering up my friends  
Is just what Crackle's here to do!  
Cuz I love to make you smile, smile, smile!  
Yes I do!  
It fills my heart with sunshine all the while!  
Yes it does!

Cuz all I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine!  
I'd like to see you grin. (Awesome!)  
I'd love to see you beam. (Rock on!)  
The corners of your mouth turned up  
is always Crackle's dream. (Paw-bump!)  
But if you're kind of worried,  
And your face has made a frown,  
I'll work real hard and do my best  
To turn that sad frown upside down!  
Cuz I love to make you grin, grin, grin!  
Yes I do!  
Bust it out from ear to ear!  
Let it begin!

Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin!  
And ya feel me with good cheer!  
It's true some days are dark and lonely.  
And maybe you feel sad?  
But Crackle will be there to  
Show you that it isn't that bad!  
There is one thing that makes me happy  
And makes my whole life worthwhile!  
And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile!  
I really am so happy  
Your smile fills me with glee.  
I give a smile, I get a smile  
And that's so special to me.  
Cuz I love to see you beam, beam, beam!  
Yes I do!  
Tell me what more can I say to make you see,  
That I do!  
It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam!  
Yes it always makes my day!

Come on everybody  
Smile, smile, smile!  
Fill my heart up with sunshine,  
Sunshine!  
All I really need's a smile, smile, smile!  
From these happy friends of mine!

Come on everybody  
Smile, smile, smile!  
Fill my heart up with sunshine,  
Sunshine!  
All I really need's a smile, smile, smile!  
From these happy friends of mine!  
Yes the perfect gift for me! (Come on everybody, smile, smile, smile)  
Is a smile as wide as a mile! (Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine)  
To make me happy as can be! (All I really need's a smile, smile, smile from these happy friend of-)  
Smile!  
Smile!  
Smile!  
Smile!  
Smile!  
Come on and Smile!  
Come on and Smile!


	46. Royal Prep rocks on

**Someone wanted this song from The Pebble and the Penguin, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe at Royal Prep, the kids could be having a geology lesson, and learning about all kinds of valuable stones. This gives Miss Flora an idea to have them look for stones for a class rock collection.**

SOFIA: One perfect pebble

DESMOND: Just one humble stone

BOTH: But oh, what a stone can do

SOFIA: It means that I have one love forever

DESMOND: And one love alone

BOTH: A now and forever with you

PRINCES: Now and forever  
I'll show her I care  
I'll find her the rarest stone  
And maybe if the pebble is perfect  
She'll tell me right there  
She's now and forever my own

JAMES: Hey, how about you, Desmond? You find a pebble for the display?

DESMOND: Well, you know…not really…

PRINCESSES: Now and forever  
We'll do like friends do  
We'll stay together just like this  
We'll have a little world where  
Whatever we dream of comes true  
A now and forever in bliss

HILDEGARD: Oh, this is just so exciting!

CLEO: It's just like someone giving you a pretty jewel! So romantic!

AMBER: Knock it off! Romance has nothing to do with it.

SOFIA: You know, I don't think a jewel should be that important.

AMBER: Sofia, if you don't care about the pebble...jewel, how will you choose?

HILDEGARD: How will you know if it's Mr. Right?

SOFIA: I will know when, Amber  
'Cause it's not the pebble, it's the prince  
Now and forever  
His heart will be true  
That's how I'll know who he is  
No matter if his pebble is clever  
Or borrowed or blue  
I'll now and forever be his

PRINCES: Do you take this pebble?

PRINCESSES: Now and forever

PRINCES: Do you take this prince?

PRINCESSES: Now and forever

PRINCES: Do you?

PRINCESSES: I do

PRINCESSES: We will grow old together  
Cozy in cold together  
We'll try our best together  
Further our lives together  
We'll be a pair forever  
Learning to share forever  
Now and forever  
As sure as the snow  
As long as the ocean roars  
I'll love you in a way that  
I'll never begin to outgrow  
I'll now and forever be yours

PRINCES: It's now and forever  
And ever and ever  
It's now and forever  
And ever and ever


	47. Roland shows his soulful side

**Isaiah02 asked about this song by Freddie Jackson, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe Roland and Miranda could have their first dance at their wedding reception to this song, and Roland could even sing it to her. Or he could sing it to her when they're alone in their room.**

Roland: Oooh, have you ever...  
Have you ever loved, loved, loved

You keep running, running away  
I know you can't run forever  
You think you're heading for a heartbreak again  
Just as you did before

I can teach you how to love again  
If you just trust in me  
I can show you things you never seen  
You don't know how...

Have you ever loved somebody  
Can you learn to love somebody  
When somebody loves you  
Have you ever known that feeling  
Ooh that special feeling  
When somebody loves you

You build a fortress around yourself  
Your emotions they hide within  
You've got your heart securely locked away  
And you won't let nobody in

I can teach you how to love again  
If you just trust in me  
I can show you things you never seen  
You don't know how...

Have you ever loved somebody  
Can you learn to love somebody  
When somebody loves you (can you tell me please)  
Have you ever known that feeling  
Ooh that special feeling (don't it feel good)  
When somebody loves you

Oh, When you think that it's safe, girl  
Just take a look around  
I will be there behind you  
There's nothing to fear, no  
'Cuz I can never hurt you  
I think the world about you  
Can you learn to love me, too  
Can you learn to love me, too

Mmm, I can teach you how to love again (love again)  
If you just trust in me  
I can show you things you never seen  
You don't know how...

Have you ever loved somebody  
Can you learn to love somebody  
When somebody loves you (can you tell me please)  
Have you ever known that feeling  
Ooh that special feeling (don't it feel good)  
When somebody loves you

Have you ever loved somebody  
Can you learn to love somebody  
When somebody loves you (can you tell me please)  
Have you ever known that feeling  
Ooh that special feeling (don't it feel good)  
When somebody loves you


	48. Sofia's friends know she's a princess

**Someone wanted this song from Barbie's Princess Charm School, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe after Sofia's debut ball, Amber and her friends could slowly start warming up to her, and learn that Sofia doesn't need all the fancy things to be a proper princess.**

Amber: You can tell she's a princess  
She doesn't need a crown  
You can tell she's a princess  
She'll turn the world around

Hildegard: You can see it in her style  
You can see it in her smile  
You can see it in her flair  
And the way she wears her hair

Cleo: Spinning, spinning  
Twirling, twirling  
Girly, girly, girly

Amber/Hildegard/Cleo: You can tell she's a princess  
She doesn't need a crown  
You can tell she's a princess  
She'll turn the world around

Cleo: Her shoulders are back (na, na, na)  
You'll never see her slack (no, no, no)  
And even if she falls (na, na, na)  
She'll laugh and stand up tall (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Amber/Hildegard/Cleo: You can tell she's a princess (yeah, yeah)  
She doesn't need a crown (no, no)  
You can tell she's a princess (yeah, yeah)  
She'll turn the world around (yeah, yeah)

Hildegard: But the secret to her majesty  
That sets the girl apart  
Is the kindness that shows royalty  
It's etched upon her heart

Amber/Hildegard/Cleo: You can tell she's a princess (you can see it in her style)  
She doesn't need a crown (you can see it in her smile)  
You can tell she's a princess (you can see it in her flair)  
She'll turn the world around (and the way she wears her hair)

You can tell she's a princess (you can see it in her style)  
She doesn't need a crown (you can see it in her smile)  
You can tell she's a princess (you can see it in her flair)  
She'll turn the world around


	49. Plank and Queen Emmaline's duet

**Someone wanted Plank and Queen Emmaline to sing this Taylor Swift song, so enjoy your request! I thought that this could be from the time humans tried to kidnap the mermaids (before the events of The Floating Palace).**

Queen Emmaline: 'Cause baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

Plank: Hey! I can't take it back, look where I'm at!  
We were together, remember that? (Remember that)  
My TLC was quite OD, ID my facts (ID my)  
Now POV of you and me, similar fact  
I don't hate you but I hate to critique, overrate you  
These beats of a dark heart, use bass lines to replace you  
Take time and erase you, love don't hear no more  
No I don't fear no more, better yet respect ain't quite sincere no more

Queen Emmaline: Oh, it's so sad to  
Think about the good times  
You and I

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve 'em  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

Plank: Hey! Remember when you tried to write me off?  
Remember when you thought I'd take a loss?  
Don't you remember? You thought that I would need you  
Follow procedure, remember? Oh wait you got amnesia?  
It was my season for battle wounds, battle scars  
Body bumped, bruised  
Stabbed in the back; brimstone, fire jumping through  
Still, all my life, I got money and power  
And you gotta live with the bad blood now

Queen Emmaline: Oh, it's so sad to  
Think about the good times  
You and I

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey!  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve 'em  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

Queen Emmaline and Plank: Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes  
You say sorry just for show  
If you live like that, you live with ghosts  
(You forgive, you forget but you never let it go)  
Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes  
You say sorry just for show  
If you live like that you live with ghosts  
If you love like that blood runs cold

Queen Emmaline: 'Cause baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey!  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve 'em  
(Think we can solve 'em!)  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!

Queen Emmaline and Plank: 'Cause baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
(Look what you've done)  
'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey!  
Now we've got problems  
And I don't think we can solve 'em  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby, now we got bad blood, hey!


	50. Lani's comeback song?

**Raven862 asked about this song from the Muppets, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Clover could sing it after My Best Friend Back in Finding Clover, or maybe Lani could sing it on the way back to Hakalo following her adventure in The Emerald Key.**

Lani: This looks familiar, vaguely familiar,  
Almost unreal, yet, it's too soon to feel yet.  
Close to my soul, yet so far away.  
I'm going to go back there someday.

Sun rises, night falls, sometimes the sky calls.  
Is that a song there, and do I belong there?  
I've never been there, but I know the way.  
I'm going to go back there someday.

Come and go with me, it's more fun to share,  
We'll both be completely at home in midair.  
We're flyin', not walkin', on featherless wings.  
We can hold onto love like invisible strings.

There's not a word yet for old friends who've just met.  
Part heaven, part space, or have I found my place?  
You can just visit, but I plan to stay.  
I'm going to go back there someday.  
I'm going to go back there someday.

 **Well, everyone, this is going to be my last chapter in this installment of Do You Want to Sing Together. I'll start the next installment tomorrow, and I'm always happy to take your requests. So, "Until we meet again!" (performs Lani's hula)**


End file.
